Dance!
Dance! est le thème d'introduction de Persona 4 Dancing All Night. Ce thème est composé par Ryota Kozuka, interprété par Shihoko Hirata et Lotus Juice, et écrit par ce dernier. Medley reprenant la mélodie de base de Pursuing My True Self. Paroles Game ver. :Got me something true now :I'm not looking anymore :The times of fakin' love are through now :Sharing real connections what we're made for :Come on, let go of the remote :Don't you know you're letting all the junk flood in? :I try to stop the flow, double-clicking on the go, :But it's no use hey, I'm being consumed :And I went with the flow, double trouble on the go, :Posers kept posing, I'm opposing against these foes :Please know I'm the roses that grew out :From the concrete jungle :Not a day goes by without me thinking 'bout the :Way the world stopped mid-motion :When you walked into my life and we connected :Like we'd shared the same mad potion :Couldn't help but move, :The threads of fate had spun us :Into each other's lives by chance :All this energy's got us inspired now, :We couldn't stop it, just set it free and... dance! Full ver. :Got me something true now :I'm not looking anymore :The times of fakin' love are through now :Sharing real connections what we're made for :Come on, let go of the remote :Don't you know you're letting all the junk flood in? :I try to stop the flow, double-clicking on the go, :But it's no use hey, I'm being consumed :And I went with the flow, double trouble on the go, :Posers kept posing, I'm opposing against these foes :Please know I'm the roses that grew out :From the concrete jungle :Not a day goes by without me thinking 'bout the :Way the world stopped mid-motion :When you walked into my life and we connected :Like we'd shared the same mad potion :Couldn't help but move, :The threads of fate had spun us :Into each other's lives by chance :All this energy's got us inspired now, :We couldn't stop it, just set it free and... dance! :We got something strong now :We're not hiding anymore :The times of phony love are gone now :Only special friends come in through our door :Yes live a real life don't be possessed by whoever :No time to waste keep on moving :Whether on or off the beat, it don't matter :If you never give up :Life keeps on grooving :Embrace a heartbeat and step to it step to it :Connect with it hold it tight spider web to it :Told you once :Ain't nobody can hold me down :Not a day goes by without me feeling thankful :'Bout our profound devotion :Since you walked into my life and all around me :Everything just stopped mid-motion :Like a high wire act, no compromise with truth, the :Radiant intensity we share :All this energy's got us inspired now, :Wanna dance wanna share this magic bond :Like we'd shared the same mad potion :When you walked into my life and we connected :Like we shared a magic dance :Straight away, going my way :Let the nonchalant be commandant to themselves :But we're taking over :Making over the lame shame claim they make, :Game's over :Is it a spell or magic? Imagine what happens :Different age different passion :What I'm asking I can't call it, if I ain't got my crew I :Won't be dancing :So baby go for it, feel the vibe :Gonna touch down make this dive :It keeps me alive the melody the flow the beat the :Heart together we ride :All this energy's got us inspired now, :We couldn't stop it, just set it free and... dance! Catégorie:Chansons Persona 4: Dancing All Night